


You Got A Problem With Me?

by ClothesBeam



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fort Max <em>does</em> hear the things Trailbreaker says about him, and now that he’s finally been released from the brig he has a chance to follow up on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got A Problem With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually surprised there isn’t anything on Ao3 about these two (at least not that I can find!) If I remember correctly this actually can’t fit into canon, but that’s no excuse!

“Hoist?” Trailbreaker called into their dark hab suite as his hand fumbled for the lights. He’d better not have gone into recharge already, not when the usual bar crowd finally had coinciding double shifts off. He briefly wondered whether Ultra Magnus had set up the shift schedule so that it was impossible for that to happen, but Skids had swapped a shift without recording it properly and now _fun_ was going to be had whether the Enforcer approved of it or not.

Trailbreaker sighed and gave up on looking for the switch. He’d have to wait for his optics to adjust properly, but in the meantime he tried to use the glow of his visor to identify the lump that was definitely on the other berth. “Are you in here or not, Hoist? Everyone’s going to be at the bar tonight!”

Still no response. Trailbreaker took a few steps forward, causing the door to close behind him and throw things even further into darkness. He put his hands on his hips and walked over anyway, just to be doubly sure. What kind of friend would he be if he let him sleep through a night like this?

The lump on the berth shifted, but Trailbreaker immediately noticed something was wrong when the size and shape didn’t quite add up. “Hoist?” he began to ask again, but cut into an undignified high-pitched sound when two large – larger than his anyway – hands grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the wall.

Trailbreaker tried to lean back further, but his head only hit the wall when he tried. He briefly congratulated himself for not immediately springing the panic bubble on whoever it was. But he nearly changed his mind about that when the face around the red optics finally got close enough to the light emanating from his visor to be recognisable.

“F-Fortress?” he mumbled, hoping this wasn’t about to start heading south very quickly. “What are you, um, doing in here? Ha ha…”

Blazing optics stared into his, and his hands tightened on Trailbreaker’s upper arms. His expression twitched a little before he bent his head and started shaking. Trailbreaker soon realised he was laughing.

“ _What_?” he demanded, not sure whether to be worried or annoyed. “If this is your idea of a prank…”

Fortress imitated the surprised noise he’d made earlier, and then released him so he could bend over further and laugh harder.

Trailbreaker shifted uncomfortably, deciding annoyed was the appropriate response after all. “Did Hoist put you up to this, or do you just enjoy scaring the slag out of everyone?”

“I… no…” Trailbreaker didn’t miss the way he gave the weapons in his legs a cursory glance before straightening up to speak properly. “I thought you were the one who had a problem with me, so I came here to try and confront you about it. Hoist just told me to wait in here but I, um, didn’t want you to leave if you saw me so I turned the light off so you’d have to come inside properly first. When you just came over in the dark I wasn’t sure if you were trying to attack me or…”

Fort Max’s face kept breaking into a grin, but he managed to stop himself from laughing at him again. “I don’t have a problem with you, though I’m not sure why you thought any of that was a good idea. I just tend to run my mouth off when I’m… well…” Suddenly he felt like going out tonight might not be such a great thing after all.

“Well, I’m glad there’s no problem, then. I promise I won’t hide in your room and make you scream anymore. At least, not in fear,” he added lightly.

Trailbreaker felt his internal temperature skyrocket at the obvious implication. “Ex _cuse_ me!” he spluttered.

Fort Max grinned cockily and rested a large forearm by Trailbreaker’s head. “Fighting isn’t the only thing I’m good at.”

His attitude suddenly reminded Trailbreaker of how young the war born warrior was, despite everything he’d been through. He couldn’t say he wasn’t interested, but he wasn’t going to fall over him like he seemed to be expecting. “All I hear from you is an awful lot of bragging. Maybe I was right and you’re just all ego and hype.”

“Aw,” Fort Max began, trailing his other hand over Trailbreaker’s shoulder again, and moving down to his waist when he didn’t pull away or protest. “Why are you always so mean to me? Guess I’ll just have to prove it to you, then.”

He didn’t make any further advances until Trailbreaker nodded and replied, “Guess you will.”

Trailbreaker rested his hands on Fort Max’s chest as his resumed roaming over his body. He bowed his head and pressed his lip plates together, still not quite sure how he’d gotten into this situation. He couldn’t clearly remember the last time he’d been with a mech who was larger than him, but it was a nice change.

He responded to Fort Max’s nudging by moving his head to the side and letting him at his neck cabling. He shuddered at the soft touch of lip plates and let his hands run down Fort Max’s chassis and rest on his waist. Trailbreaker bit his lip when a large finger ran up the centre seam of his interfacing panel.

“My neck’s getting sore, come up here,” Fort Max said as he put one hand on Trailbreaker’s aft and the other on his thigh. He effortlessly lifted him so they could see optic to optic.

Trailbreaker felt a flutter of excitement in his midsection even as he locked his legs around Fort Max’s waist in an attempt to support himself. This only caused their interfacing panels to rub together.

“Mm,” Fort Max murmured. “Now this is much better, don’t you agree?”

Trailbreaker wrapped his arms around Max’s shoulders and clung tight as he moved away from the wall. The hand resting on his aft slid down to reach for his interfacing panel. He whimpered quietly as his fingers massaged it, trying to get him to open up. He wasn’t sure whether the show of strength or the ministrations were more of a turn on at this point.

“Y-yeah,” he mumbled, and felt Max smile into his neck at his attempt at a response.

Trailbreaker felt Fort Max’s panels part and registered the feeling of his spike emerging and pressurising between them. He pulled away slightly so he could glance down, and saw the bot was well-endowed, even for his size. His excitement jumped up another notch, and his own panels finally felt like following suit.

Not missing a beat, Fort Max’s finger began to circle his fluid coated entrance instead. “Like what you see?”

“It’ll do,” Trailbreaker grumbled. But really, it would more than ‘do’.

“Oh, good,” he replied dryly as he pushed two of his fingers inside. Trailbreaker groaned and clung to him tightly again as he started stroking the sensors inside him. “Shall I get started then?”

Trailbreaker nodded vigorously and felt Fort Max slowly remove his fingers so he could push him back up against the wall again. Max lifted him a little higher before guiding himself inside. Trailbreaker moaned at the penetration, at how it stretched him just how he needed and touched on every sensor.

Fort Max moved slowly at first, but soon sped up as Trailbreaker clenched around him encouragingly. “M-Max, ahh!” he cried out, quickly biting his lip and worrying someone in the hallway might hear them.

“Don’t hold back on my account,” Max murmured as he thrusted harder, slowly zeroing in on the spot and the rhythm that would make him squirm. “I want to hear you.”

Trailbreaker clung tighter, if that was even possible, not sure if he could even form coherent words at this point. His cries started out soft, but he soon stopped caring about anything much other than the way Max was making him feel.

“P-please… don’t stop!” he managed as his charge gathered in his midsection.

Fort Max continued pounding away and pushing him into the wall, apparently too caught up himself for any more smart remarks. Trailbreaker gasped when his overload caught him off-guard and he clenched around the spike inside him. Fort Max’s groan as he came was the hottest thing he’d heard in a long time.

Trailbreaker vaguely registered the fact he was being carried over to his berth, and winced silently when Max put him down and withdrew his spike. His panels quickly closed over him, but his thighs were still covered in fluids. Fort Max pulled a cloth from his subspace and gently wiped him down.

“So, you don’t have a problem with me after all?” Fort Max asked quietly as he worked.

Trailbreaker sighed and looked away. “No. Didn’t we already establish that?”

Fort Max put the cloth away when he was done and let his hands fall into his lap. “Not even after I shot everyone and all that?”

“Well if Ultra Magnus let you out, I have to assume you’re better now, don’t I? Besides, good luck with trying to shoot the force field guy,” Trailbreaker grumbled the epithet he was usually given some variation of.

“I can respect a strong defence,” Fort Max said, expression suddenly deadly serious. It soon smoothed into something more normal. “But perhaps you should give the night out a miss.”

Trailbreaker let the serious atmosphere slip away, for now. “No thanks to you,” he muttered as Fort Max got to his feet.

Max reached down and gently took hold of his jaw. “I’d say it’s _all_ thanks to me.” He grinned and left the room before Trailbreaker’s slightly sluggish processor could come up with a decent retort. That was fine with him. He didn’t have the energy to argue anymore, anyway.

Trailbreaker hadn’t rested so well in a long time.


End file.
